


Shut Up

by CitrusVanille



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: M/M, from the movie, not the play.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guildenstern makes Rosencrantz shut up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

“You…” Guildenstern gritted, exasperated, “You are an _idiot_.”

“What?” Rosencrantz looked up from the apple he’d been contemplating and frowned, confused.

“It’s an _apple_.”

“Yes, but –”

Guildenstern abruptly shoved the taller man back against the tree. “Just _shut up_ ,” he commanded.

“What?”

“I said,” Guildenstern growled as he leaned in, the words barely more than hot breath against Rosencrantz’s lips, “ _shut up_.”

The sliver of distance between them vanished.

Rosencrantz’s eyes widened briefly, then, _Oh,_ he thought, and let them flutter shut.

**END**


End file.
